Bear Cleanse
Bear Cleanse is the third episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 29th episode overall. Synopsis The Bears try a "cleanse" to improve their health, but Grizz runs into trouble when he realizes he can only eat what grizzly bears eat. Plot At the hospital, the Bears are getting examined by Dr. Decker. After doing a physical exam, she puts the three on a cleanse. They're instructed to eat what their species of bear eats and avoid eating human food for 21 days. Grizzly gets to eat fish and berries, Panda gets bamboo, and Ice Bear gets seals. Later, the brothers go to the supermarket to obtain food for their cleanse. Grizzly picks up some fish and berries while Panda locates a large few stalks of potted bamboo. Meanwhile, Ice Bear is looking for a seal, but finds the supermarket doesn't sell any so he heads off to find a seal someplace else. At the cave, Grizzly, after serving Panda a piece of bamboo, excitedly eats the fish and the berries. After having four plates, he says he can already feel himself growing healthier. Panda, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be enjoying the bamboo as he eats it bit by bit. Seeing Panda's phone on the table, he grabs it and takes a picture of Panda as he's eating the bamboo and proceeds to post it to his social media. Panda is filled with dismay upon seeing the photo posted while Grizzly continues to happily enjoy his fish. Meanwhile, Ice Bear heads off to the zoo with a shopping cart and makes his way to the seal exhibit. He dives into the water and, grabbing a seal, hops back out soon after. He carries it over to the cart and sets it in before heading off. 20 minutes later, while Grizzly is doing the dishes, Panda picks up his phone and is surprised to find the photo has 22 likes. Grizzly proceeds to encourage Panda before they both head off to the living room. Ice Bear then pushes the cart into the kitchen and, after putting on his hat and apron, proceeds with prep work. He lightly sprinkles salt and pepper along both sides of the seal. He then massages it with a roller and lightly pounds it with his paws. Grizzly and Panda are sitting on the couch, Grizzly playing a video game while Panda watches his social media feed. He's joyful to see his like and follower counts have risen. Grizzly proceeds to ask him to pass the snacks, only to find he's passed over a bowl of fish and not a bowl of chips. Confused, Panda explains that he can only eat what he's been assigned during the cleanse and that he has to avoid human foods, no matter what type or when. A bit upset by this, he gets up with the bowl and tells Panda he's heading to his room to nap as he attempts heading over to the kitchen. His brother points this out and Grizzly heads over to his room in defeat. Back in the kitchen, Ice Bear is chopping up carrots and tomatoes and stirring them into a stew. He then proceeds to pour the stew into a clean mop bucket and takes a mop, soaking it with the stew. He then goes over to the seal, which is sitting on the counter, and coats it with the liquids. Grizzly is sitting on his bed, staring at a plate of fish and berries. He eats the fish, still upset by the idea of being unable to eat other foods. He pulls out the laptop and decides to watch some cat videos. Just as he's about to do so, a popup pops up advertising Emma's Diner. Frustrated by this, a food item, a sunny-side egg, suddenly sports a face and limbs, asking Grizzly if he even loves it anymore. Grizzly stares in shock as a popup about eating bananas appears, the banana asking the same question. This is followed by a popup about "burgers, fries, and beyond", a burger begging him not to leave. The three foods then walk out of the screen onto the bed, guilting Grizzly about not eating human foods anymore. He ends up talking it out with them and the four hug. Suddenly, hole is made in the roof by a giant Dr. Decker as she angrily peaks inside, catching Grizzly in the act. He tries to tell her it's not what it looks like and that he hadn't eaten any snacks all day, but she doesn't believe him. She proceeds to suck up the three foods and swallow them. After eating them, she then pulls out Panda's phone, showing an image of Panda and his bamboo with 100 likes. This causes Grizzly to wake up to Panda right over him, holding the same phone with the same image, showing him how many likes he had gotten. Pushing Panda off, Grizzly tries telling him that he's having a hard time with this cleanse, but Panda responds with the same words he had been told by Grizzly when they had their first servings of the foods before leaving the room. Grizzly falls back onto his bed, still upset. In the kitchen, the seal is now on a platter sitting atop some lettuce and surrounded by different fruits and vegetables. Ice Bear washes the final tomato to be places and sets it on the counter. He turns away for a few moments and it falls into the sink. The seal reaches down and picks it up, now balancing it on its now. When Ice Bear comes back, he takes the tomato, places it on the platter, and carries it over to the table. He then sits down. Before he can eat, they're distracted by a flash coming from Panda taking another selfie with his bamboo. He walks off. Ice Bear then looks at the seal and opens his mouth wide, but he can't seem to bring himself to eat it. The seal is too cute. He looks at it, and the seal reaches up and licks his nose. Meanwhile, Grizzly is staring up at the roof, mentally assuring himself that everything will be okay and that he'll get to take pizza into space after the cleanse is done with. He then starts to smell the delicious aroma of chocolate cake. Wondering where it's coming from, he follows the scent. He sniffs throughout the house and ends up heading outside, passing by the kitchen where Ice Bear is playing basketball with the seal. Grizzly finds his way to the shack and is shocked upon opening the door as he sees Panda eating a slice of chocolate cake. He's furious. Meanwhile, Ice Bear and the seal have taken their b-ball game outside. As he tosses the ball over to the seal, he finds its now lying down, dejected. Ice Bear grows extremely worried for the creature as it doesn't want to move. He picks up and hurriedly takes it inside. Grizzly is confronting Panda about the cake, quite furious with what he did. Panda tries to tell him he did it on impulse, but Grizzly is very upset. He grabs Panda's phone and shows him a photo of him with the bamboo, his younger brother starting to panic. Getting an idea, he uses the phone to take a picture of Panda with the cake and threatens to post it. Not wanting him to post it, Panda tackles Grizzly and they both fall, breaking down the door. As he's trying to reach for the post button, Panda holds his arm back. The two begin to roll around and tussle, fighting over the phone. Ice Bear runs into the bathroom with the seal and quickly turns on the bath water, setting it inside and splashing water on it. It doesn't seem to help at all, and Ice grows even more worried. He turns off the water, picks up the sea, and heads off to the kitchen. The two Bears outside are still rustling in an attempt to nab the phone. They end up falling over again, causing Grizzly to drop it. He quickly picks it up and stands up, but Panda is quick to react as he tackles Grizzly again, causing the phone to fly out of his paw and land on the roof of the shack. Back in the kitchen, Ice Bear attempts to get the seal to consume anything; maybe to drink some orange juice and eat some fish and berries or even peanut butter. Ice Bear is beginning to stress out; nothing seems to be working. He picks up the seal bridal style and looks down at its cute little face. It sticks out its tongue and licks Ice Bear's nose. He starts to tear up. He needed to save this seal. He rushes it outside with the shopping cart, heading off somewhere else. Grizzly and Panda have climbed onto the roof of the shack. Panda manages to grab his phone, but Grizzly is on his back covering his eyes. The two continue to tussle before Panda ends up slipping and falling through the roof, injuring himself. Grizzly feels bad, asking him if he's okay. Panda ended up posting the picture on accident after falling. Panda and Grizzly return to Dr. Decker's office, Panda now sporting a neck brace. Panda is disappointed as he sees people upset with his photo of him and the cake. Dr. Decker then tells them Panda had fractured his sternum, scapula, and left tibia and that he should be healed within a few months. She also explains to them that they don't need to do the full cleanse. She says them moderating their intake of foods is a good goal to shoot for for now. Dr. Decker proceeds to ask them about Ice Bear's diet, but they have no idea. Ice Bear had carted the seal all the way to a large body of water. He sets it in near the shore and it looks at him. It reaches up and kisses him one last time before swimming off, but not before looking at him for the last time. Ice Bear waves a tearful goodbye before pulling out and biting into a chocolate bar. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Dr. Decker (debut) Locations * The Cave * Hospital Objects * Panda's Phone * Everyone's Tube (minor appearance) * Honey Wasabi Gummies (mentioned) Music * TBA Trivia * TBA Cultural References * TBA Errors * TBA Videos We Bare Bears - Bear Cleanse (Sneak Peek) References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2